This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 304,871 filed Jan. 30, 1989, now abandoned, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 196,008, filed May 9, 1988 now abandoned.
This invention relates to a stuffed toy with heater, which can heat the body so that an infant or the like may sleep by embracing it in winter seasons or in a cooled room.
There is a well-known stuffed animal toy or the like, which is heated substantially to the same temperature of an animal by a heater, which uses a dry cell for heat generation and is accommodated in a wadding of stuffing so that the toy can give a sense of an actual animal or can be used as a heater in winter seasons or the like.
In the stuffed toy as noted above, an electric resistance heater is energized for heating from a battery. Therefore, while the battery is new, it provides high voltage so that high temperature can be obtained. As the battery is consumed, however, the temperature is reduced initially gradually and eventually suddenly.
Further, the temperature is changed in dependence on the heat insulation effect of a heat insulator or ambient temperature and independently of the capacity of the battery.
When an infant is sleeping with a toy embraced, the heat radiation varies depending on how the toy is embraced and whether he or she is under a coverlet.